I Remember Boogie
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Originally written by Blueshift5.: Grim remembers the old days of his childhood after the kids ask him to hear a story. Whoever thought the little reaper and boogie man could have been friends as kids but its possible


**Arashi: This been originally written by Blueshift5 and Darkangel045 ask if I could post this for the original author. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimers- Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy is own by Maxwell Atoms. I don't make any money off the series at all. I just usually write for my own enjoyment besides a hobby.**

Summary: Grim remembers the old days of his childhood after the kids ask him to hear a story. Whoever thought the little reaper and boogie man could have been friends as kids but its possible.

* * *

><p>I Remember Boogie<p>

On hot summer days, I like to go fishing by myself along the river bank. Usually alone. Sometimes Mandy would catch me trying to sneak off, and would invite herself along. I didn't really mind since the girl loved to fish. But bringing her along meant we'd probably be seen by Billy. He loved to fish also, but had little patience for it. He'd get bored and run off half cocked, scaring all the fish away by throwing' rocks in the water.

The last time, the fish were biting' good, but he ended up throwing' all our biggest catches back in the water, while keeping' the minnows. I conjured up an alligator to eat him after that, but the darn thing swam off without taking' a bite. It's still out there, judging' from the number of missing dogs and swimmers we've had around here lately. Heh heh.

Just as expected, Mandy caught me trying to sneak away, and Billy spotted the both of us with our poles. Typical.

As predicted, Billy ruined our outing by throwing' all our big catches away. Mandy got so angry, she tied him up with a piece of rope and dangled him from a tree branch that hung over the water. She was hoping to catch that alligator to make up for all our wasted efforts, and provide us with some entertainment.

Billy, being the idiot he was, thought it all very funny.

"Hey Grim! How's about telling us a story while I'm just hanging around?" he chortled.

"Yeah Bonehead, you always have some interesting underworld stories, we might be here awhile."

"Well, alright then. I'll tell you a story of my childhood, and how I first met Boogie."

I remember the day like it was yesterday.

_We were in the playground, a bunch of us, Pain, Pin-face, Nergal, and some trolls from down the block, shooting marbles. We couldn't have been more than five or six at the time. I saw the moving van come, but ignored it as I was beating the pants off everyone. Boogie saw us from the house, and came running over. He was quite unusual._  
><em>His father was a minotaur, and his mother was Medusa, but he was rather good looking, I thought, for a kid whose parents were legendary for their frightful appearance. In fact, he looked...human!<em>

_Well, the other kids had never seen a human before, and ran screaming back to their parents. I had. I picked up all their marbles and pocketed them. I was sure he and I looked somewhat alike, except for the skin part. _

_His father was in fact part human and part bull. His mother was originally a very beautiful human woman who had the misfortune of pissing Athena off. Her face was flawless, although her hair was a tangled mess of writhing serpents. Boogie obviously pulled more from both his parents human side._

_He began to cry when he saw the others running away in terror. "It's always the same wherever I go," he kicked at the dirt, "No one wants to be my friend."_

_"I'll be your friend!" I said as I stood up and dusted off me knees._

_"You...you will?" His eyes brightened up._

_"Sure!" I said, "I'm Grim!"_

_"And I'm Boogie!"_

* * *

><p>Mandy interrupted. "Wait a minute. You're saying you and Boogie were good friends?"<p>

"Well, yeah! When I first met him! He was my very best friend and we did lots of fun things together."

"Such as?"

"The other kids were all afraid of him, looking so 'human' and everything, so we took advantage of that and started scaring the beejeezus out of them! We had a hilarious good time, and he began to like doing that. I guess that's where he got his bullying nature from. I suppose I'm partially to blame for that!"

"So you're saying underworld kids are afraid of human?"

"It's much the same way for human kids if they met a demon kid."

"If I were to go down there, the kids would be afraid of me?"

"Well, not you, of course, you look too much like one of them! But maybe if Billy went, they'd be screaming in terror!"

"Aw, you're just making all that up, Grim," Billy said as he dangled from the rope, "who'd believe such a pile of poop like that!"

"Oh, shut up, Billy! I'm the one tellin' the story!"

"Please continue." Mandy said.

"Anyway, after awhile, everyone got used to his face, and weren't afraid of him anymore. Unfortunately, he had gotten used to the idea that he was scary, and tried to keep at it. But the truth was, he was no longer scary at all. He began to blame me for it. Boogie made up for his non-scary-ness by becoming plain obnoxious! We parted ways at dat point, but he continued to blame me, and began bullying me around."

"Is this the part where you became the Grim Reaper in the reaper elections?"

"Oh no! Ya see, at this time Boogie still looked human. He was just a jerk then."

"So how'd he get all ugly looking? Plastic surgery?" Mandy began to look bored.

"I'm gettin' there! Anyway, to make a long story short, he went into a candy store one day, and got his face stuck in a taffy pullin' machine! Took a couple of hours before they could free his face. By then he was horribly mangled, and ugly as all get out. He was finally everythin' he wanted to be...scary lookin'!"

"Oh puh-leeze, Grim!" the big-nosed idiot griped, "you made that whole thing up just now, just like the time when you were telling us tall tales and...!"

As he was talking, a flash of teeth and green scales leaped out of the water, splashing on me and Mandy. When we looked up again, Billy was gone, and only the severed rope was left, still dangling from the branch.

Mandy and I sat there staring for a while.

"Shall we go after him?" I asked.

"The fish are still biting. Let's come back tomorrow again." she said.

We picked up our poles and headed home.

"Billy will be fine. Billy's always fine." The little blonde smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I hope you enjoy this little oneshot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
